The Escape From The New York
by KingMikeElection
Summary: The President of America has crashed into the crime and must be rescue by master criminal Snake before death. Also, he has the secret.


**The Escape From The New York**

* * *

** _By Mike Election_  
**

The year 1998 and the crime has 500%. The America government is a facist so the president says ~ there is crime on all of USA we must turn manhatan island into a prision for all the cimres ~ in a presidential voice. So they do it and turn new york into a big wall to contain all the crimes. Then they put police guys with machine guns on it on the wall with the spotslight; statue of liberty as their base.

Its now 1997 and the president is flying at russia to deliver the secret. But OH NO the planes computer has error and crack and now the plan is going crash... INTO THE NEW YORK!

~ Get me to the escape! ~ the president said.

~ Hurry! we escape the president ~ says the CIA bodiguard. Then he picks up the President and throws it at the escape po ds door for safety.

~ make the president has the briefcase that contains secert! ~ then the bodygiard gets the brief tape and taps it to the president.

~ it will be safe in me!~ the presidetn says

Then the plane crashes on New York. Boom and explogen.

On the statue of liberity the police commander is 1982 computer that message: "AIR FORCE ONE HAS CRASHE INTO NEW YORK. RECOVER THE PRESIDENT BEFORE HE DIES."

~ Quick! get me a team so we rescue PRESIDENT ~ and the police commander and his guys get into jet black helicopters and fly to the city over the walls and water and land in New York where the air forc one burning crashing.

~ THE PRESIDENT IS NOT THIS! ~ scream the all black dressed police man.

~ quick! check the location thing!"

And he does. ~ HE IS OVER THEIR ~ and they all start to run!

They walk into the presidents' escape thing and it is all busted and has no president.

~ HE IS NOT HERE, SIR! ~

~ OH NO. WE BETTER FIND HIM!~

Then this wired guy with stupid hairs comes out of the shadows laughing and says ~ if you do anything we'll give the president so you better do what we says! now go ~ and they all go.

Snake is arrested and is walked down the corridor by four guys with guns. they are all scared of his eyepatch.

~ here is the commander office you are going inside ~ and they tape him into the room and hancuff him to a weak chair.

~ Hi, snake. I am the polce commander and I need you to go on a secret mission ~

~ No, i hate the country and the police! ~ says Snake snakely.

~ We need to save the presidet and your special forces train means you're all got! ~

~ No ~ snake's eyepatch smiles.

~ we'll pardon all your criminal and give you one billion ~

~ okay then ~ and then they take snake to the medical and give him a shot and guns.

~ HA HA! that shot was actually a bomb that would bomb in 24 hours so that's all the time you have to save the president! ~

~ I'LL GET YOU ~ said Snake.

Snake tells all his guns and ninja stuff and get into the handglider and starts to fly to new york. new york is pitch black becase it is no lights and this make flying handglider very hard but not for Snake because he has the buff; he crashes into the roof of the twin tower but manages to rope before he falls off the side to sidwalk death. he radio using the radios the police commander gave him ~ i am on the roof now and am going to safe president ~

Snake takes the lift that works down to the street and finds Air Force One which is still a fire and has loads of creepy crime people looking around it Snake throws glass and dirt at them and they run away. Then the tracking thing starts to bleed and Snake follows it into a dark area where punk are ganging and an old homeless guy has the presidents tracker but it isn't the president so Snake blows him up.

~ police commander, the presidents tracker was on some homeless man so i bombed him i am still going to find the president ~

Zombie mutants start bursting out of the wall windows and the sewer holes and Snake shoots them some but they too much so he runs hiding into a diner called "DER NUUTS" or something.

Inside is a slut. A mutant grabs her and pulls her. Then they start coming in and Snake shoots some but runs away again onto a fireescape and then down it.

~ HI I AM CABBIE ~ and they throws a firebomb at the zombie mutants and Snake grabs it into the taxi and it drives.

~ TAKE ME TO THE PRESIDENT! ~

~ OK ~

they drive to the train where the president. Snake gets out then an rocket blows up cabbie. ~ DAMN ~ says Snake sad.

Snake snakes into the train and breaks some bad necks and finds the president.

~ PRESIDENT IAM HERE TO SAVE YOU ~

~OKAY. I AM THE PRESIDENT ~

Then some guy bows him with an arrow and he throws a knife but it kills him then he takes the president outside but is captured by guys.

Its now daytime due to the yellow coming window. Snake buffness is display for his no shirt and his guns and swords are gone. The baddies come into the room and shove him down a corrdior where the big black baddie is and he has Snake snipper gun and is shooting president but no hitting him on purpose because is funny. then he hits the briefcase taped to the President and stuff falls out.

~ SNAKE WE HAVE THE PRESIDENT. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU FIGHT ~ says the duke.

Then snake is in the boxing ring with a crowd of watching him fight a big hairy guy with sticks with spikes. trash can shields. it is a very hard fight because the guys strong but Snake manages to smash his lungs out and he die. THe crowd then start SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE.

Then the Duke runs. Snake chases him and get his gun back and shoots some guys; their lungs slip out. Then the duke get's into his pimp car and starts to drive towards the bridge but it danger because mines. Snake also is car but with the President.

The duke hits a mine and goes on fire but doesn't die. Snake and the President reach the police wall and a rape is dropped by the guys on the wall. The president climbs up and Snake has to wait. The Duke isn't dead and tries to muroder Snake but the president has a machine gun and shoots him till he bloods and bones all over the street. ~YOUR A NUMBER #1!"

Snake climbs the rope and saves the president.

he is given a big medal.

THE END.


End file.
